First Hostess
by Itachiluver123
Summary: There was once a girl who Tamaki allowed into the Host club as a hostess but she had to leave. What if she came back and wanted to be a host again? As well as her sister join her as a host? What will happen to the host club now? What torment will Haruhi be put through? Rated T for language. MorixOc KaoruxOc
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only Lilli.**

"Takashi! Takashi! We gotta get this letter to the host club!" Honey shouted happpily, smiling up at Mori. Mori nodded, a small smile on his face as they headed out the door to Ouran.

The two 3rd years walked into the host club, Honey holding the letter. He ran over to Tamaki and handed it to him. Tamaki's eyes got wide but he smiled none the less. "This is great news!" He shouted, eyes shining. "What is it boss?" Hikaru asked, standing behind Tamaki so he could see the letter. Tamaki turned around and smiled. "Lilli's coming back!" The twins smirked and looked at each other. "It looks like our" "First toy wants" "To see us".

Kyouya looked up from his laptop. "Shes coming back so her sister can get care from an Ootori hospital. She wants to see all of us as well." Tamaki looked at Kyouya. "You! You knew about this? And you didnt tell us?" Kyouya simply pushed his glasses up. "Yes." Tamaki's jaw dropped and he went into his emo corner, mumbling about mother being unfair. "Uh Sempai, whose Lilli?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head in confusion. Tamaki looked up and smiled. "Thats right, you dont know her, she transferred before you got here. Kyouya, explain!" He said, sitting on a couch.

"Lillian Karashi. Shes 5' 5" with bright blue eyes, tan skin, and black hair that reaches her mid back. Shes added sky blue highlights in her hair since the last time we've seen her. Her mother is a fashion model and her father is a famous pianist, clarinetist, and theatre owner. She has a twin sister named Mari. They are first years this year, just like you and the twins. She's generally nice to everyone unless you insult her or her family. She's the heir to her fathers business. She can play the clarinet and piano. She loves cake and anything sweet. Favorite flower is the lilly, ironic enough. She does some modeling and her blood types AB, like me and Honey-sempai. Shes 1/4 Japanese, 1/4 French, and 1/2 American. She speaks fluently in all 3 languages, plus some greek, and shes the first female host Ouran Acadamy had." Kyouya stated, his glasses glinting.

"You forgot the only person to make every member of the host club blush" They heard behind them. They turned around and saw the girl Kyouya describe in a denim skirt, red v neck tank top, and black ankle boots. "Yes, I think all of us would rather forget that part. Haruhi this is Lilli. Lilli, this is Haruhi. She's the new host I told you about." Lilli nodded slightly. "The one whose paying the debt for breaking the vase I brought in? You do know that I could void that debt right?" "No, because you gave it to the school." "I never gave anything, you just assumed I did when I left it here when I left." She stated, glaring at Kyouya. He looked away, clearly beaten. "But I wont void it because I dont wanna. It broke and was a family heirloom so Im just going to keep the debt." Haruhis face dropped and she hung her head. "Why did I have to have a debt? Tamakis the one that made me hit the vase."

Lilli walked over and stood in front of Tamaki, eyebrows raise and a pout on her face. "Tamaki, is that true?" Tamakis jaw dropped. "No no... I mean yes.. Kind of.. I dont know!" He went back into his emo corner. "Lilli's sad and its my fault." He mumbled, growing mushrooms. Lilli just blinked. "Is it me, or is he more prone to that emo corner than last time I saw him?" She felt two pairs of arms go around her wiast. "Well well well, if it isnt my favorite twins." She smiled and put her arms around their shoulders. "Did our toy miss us the most?" Kaoru whispered in her ear, smirking. She smirked back and kissed Kaoru and Hikaru on the cheek softly, pulling back smiling. "Of course I missed you two Kaoru-Kun, Hikaru-Kun." She stated sweetly as she saw their faces blush slightly from the contact.

Haruhi watched in wonder at the interaction between the three. "Uhm sempai, is there something going on between them?" She turned to Tamaki who was watching the trio as well. "Its a known fact to everyone else in the host club that those two liked Lilli when she was here. It was obvious to everyone but themselves. Kaoru was always worried about Hikaru and Hikaru always worried about Kaoru. They pushed their feelings to the back of their minds and went on like normal, but flirted with her anyways." "Its kind of sad actually," Haruhi turned to Honey who was watching them, hugging Usa-chan to his chest. "They both liked her, but neither could actually realize it. But, when Lilli was gone, they acted differently. Like they were going to lose eachother. We all knew it was a reaction to Lilli being gone but they kept saying they were the same twins as when she was here. She was so close to them but they didn't let her in their world." Haruhi nodded in understanding. "So they kept her out, to keep each other from getting hurt. Its sweet in a way." She stated, a small smile forming.

Lilli looked over and smiled at everyone, walking over with Kaoru and Hikaru right behind her. "Kyouya, I would like to be a hostess again." She said, smiling.


	2. The Hosts Faults

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only Lilli and Mari.**

Kyouya smirked and wrote something in his notebook, a glint across his glasses. "Im sure that can be arranged Lilli. The profit margin for the club would increase quite a bit if we had boys come to the host club as well." She laughed and nodded, draping an arm across his shoulders. "I remember you saying that the first time I joined." "Did I?" He asked, thinking. "Most certainly did. Oh, and my sister is becoming a hostess as well."

Tamaki jumped out of his emo corner and ran over to Kyouya. "Kyouya! Information on Lilli's sister please!" Kyouya pushed his glasses higher up on his nose and nodded, typing something quickly on his laptop. "Mariella Karashi. Shes 5' 6" with brown eyes, some-what pale skin, and faded blonde hair with pink highlights that is a little longer than her shoulders. Her parent information is the same as with Lilli. Her twin sister is Lilli. Shes a first year, just like Lilli, the twins, and Haruhi. She's generally nice to everyone unless you just plain annoy her. She's the second heir to her fathers business. She can play the guitar and violin. She loves cake but not alot of sweets. Favorite flower is the rose. She does some modeling and her blood types AB, like her sister. Shes 1/4 Japanese, 1/4 French, and 1/2 American. She speaks fluently in all 3 languages as well as a little German."

Lilli looked at Kyouya and backed away slightly, whispering softly to the twins, "I wonder how he gets all his information and not be found creepy." Kaoru chuckled and nodded his head with Hikaru as their arms went around her waist. "He's found creepy all the time. Yet the girls still love him." Hikaru stated as she looked at Kyouya and smiled. "Because he's the easiest one to love out of all of you, atleast thats the customers opinion anyway." "How so?" Kaoru looked at her with a confused expression as she kept watching Kyouya.

"Think about it. Tamaki is the king so of course many girls love him but he compliments every one of them, even when its not true. The other girls have to notice so they know that he's not telling complete truth so its hard to believe what he has to say." She stated, eyes switching over to look at Tamaki as he talks to Kyouya about how to introduce the new hostesses, a bright and happy smile on his face as his eyes shine.

"Then there's Takashi and Mitsukuni. Takashi is an amazing person and the girls definently find him handsome but he doesnt talk much. Ive heard girls ask how can you love someone who doesnt talk and they find it difficult. Mitsukuni on the other hand is cute and adorable and the girls just love him to death, but more as a little kid or brother love. They dont think of him as someone who is dateable." She looked over at the two 3rd years. Honey was smiling and spinning around with Usa-chan, Mori watching to make sure he doesnt get hurt while doing so.

She smiled and turned to face the twins. "As for you two. The girls love the whole brotherly love act out of you and Hikaru but they believe that you guys could never love anyone else but eachother so they push off their feelings and deal with the pain when they see you guys." Lilli stated bluntly, shrugging. The twins smirked at each other. "Youve only been back a day and youve heard all of that?" She laughed and shrugged. "I did research." She winked and walked back to where Kyouya and Tamaki were, missing the blush on the twins faces.

"So King, Shadow King, when do I start?" Lilli smiled at the two. "You, my beautiful daughter shall start tomorrow." Tamaki stated, smiling as he picked her up, spinning her around. "And my sister?" She asked. "She can come in tomorrow as well. Be here early so we can figure out what we're doing." Kyouya stated, pushing up his glasses. "Will do, shadow king." She smirked, saluting him.


End file.
